1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition apparatus for use in semiconductor device fabrication and the like, a cleaning method of cleaning the film deposition apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium storing a program for causing the film deposition apparatus to perform the cleaning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a film deposition apparatus for use in semiconductor device fabrication and the like, a predetermined film is deposited on not only a substrate but an upper surface of the susceptor on which the substrate is placed. When film deposition is repeated and thus the film is deposited on the susceptor to a certain thickness, the film may peel off from the upper surface of the susceptor causing particles to be generated. To prevent such particle generation, the susceptor has to be cleaned in order to remove such films on the upper surface by supplying a cleaning gas (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications Nos. 2000-167383 and 2002-313727.)
A cleaning gas to be used for cleaning the susceptor may be used for etching, for example, a silicon oxide film or a silicon nitride film, however this may cause an inner surface of the chamber made of, for example, stainless steel or aluminum, to corrode. Therefore, in order to prevent the inner surface of the chamber from being corroded, the chamber needs to be made of anti-corrosive materials, or the inner surface of the chamber needs to be coated with anti-corrosive materials, which leads to an increase in a production cost of the chamber.